One Bed
by Twiggy288
Summary: The Doctor and Clara explore the tardis looking for a kitchen (and bedrooms) but what happens when they can only find one? Just sleeping in the same bed okay? Nothing dirty.


Doctor Who one-shot. I'm not really a massive Doctor Who fan but I do watch it and 11 and Clara were so cute I couldn't resist! I know a lot of the Doctor Who fandom won't like me for saying this, but I wasn't a massive fan of Amy. She was great but I think I'm going to like Clara better. I want to call her Oswin though! Grrrr. (No hate) let me know who you like better in the reviews.

Set in the tardis right after Clara asks about the kitchen if the ice governess hadn't have turned up… she can come the next day. Written from the Doctors perspective. And a fascinating fact is that this was written in the last seconds of 2012 and the first of 2013!

* * *

"Does this place have a kitchen?"

"Let's go and find out!" I answered, grabbing Clara by the hand. It was already becoming a habit of ours and I liked it. The feeling of her warm palm pressed against mine felt amazing. I knew I shouldn't get attached to her, because with every new person in my life comes a new heartbreak, but I couldn't help myself.

The first room we stepped into was a master bedroom with a double bed and all sorts of finery.

"Must be my room," I proclaimed to Clara, looking down at her beautiful face.

"No, it's mine, I mean, it's got a soufflé book and everything," she fought back.

"You don't need a sonic screwdriver case or a rack of bow ties though, do you?" I scoffed.

"Let's fight later, find the kitchen now!"

"Okay." I smiled, as she took her turn at dragging me away by the hand.

As we explored the new tardis we found more and more delights for Clara. The usual swimming pool was in the library, only with a Jacuzzi too, and all the delights of a mansion for two. Us two, we, Saying it about Clara and I felt better somehow, more real than Amy, Rory and I. No Doctor, don't think about them! I smacked myself on the head and Clara looked around from her browsing of the third library, alarmed. "You okay?" she asked, standing on tiptoe to kiss me.

"Yeah," I tried to smile. I didn't feel ready to tell her about Amy and Rory just yet.

"Come on, we still haven't found the kitchen!" She pulled me away, her enthusiasm never dwindling.

"Oi, now you're one up on me!" I shouted after her.

"Not my fault," she shrugged, "daydreamer," this time with a wink, "or chin man. Whichever you prefer."

An hour later…

When we finally found the kitchen, (the last room we looked in) which was filled with soufflé ingredients, much to Clara's delight, it was quite late.

"So who's going to have that first bedroom?" she asked me quietly.

I frowned, thinking. "We never found another bedroom, did we?"

Then, there as we stood there outside the one bedroom door I finally realised what even the tardis had known from its regeneration. I was hopelessly in love with Clara…

Actually I never found out what her last name was, I looked down at Clara, smiling and blushing like mad, expecting her to be doing the same but instead I saw a crestfallen Clara with her face to the floor. I was puzzled, but as I held her chin and pushed it upwards and facing me, she murmured, "I'm not meant to be here, there's only one bed for you. I'll be going then." And she turned and started to walk away.

My hearts started to snap again, but this time I realised I could stop it from being my fault. I grabbed her arm to stop her, but she cried, "Let go of me! Don't make it any harder for me!" And she wrenched her arm away.

I had no time to stop it from sounding awkward. "Clara, what if that bed's for you and me?"

She turned around, tears still shining in her eyes, although I could sense a smile playing on those lips. She said, "Really?" I nodded and in that split second we both realised that, yes really. She ran to me, a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N Actually writing this has given me an idea for a sequel. Please review and tell me whether you want one or not. (You're getting it whether you want it or not thought!)


End file.
